masseffectfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mass Effect : Foundation
thumb|300px Mass Effect Foundation est une série mensuelle de comics éditée par Dark Horse Comics, autour de l'univers des jeux Mass Effect. Treize Tomes sont prévus, d'environ 25 pages. Les scénarios sont rédigés par Mac Walters. Ils apporteront des détails sur le passé ou sur des événements particuliers concernant les équipiers du Commandant Shépard, tout en les reliant à un personnage qui sert de fil conducteur : Maya Brooks. Le premier Tome est sorti aux États Unis le 24 juillet 2013. Les comics sont en langue anglaise et Dark Horse ne prévoit aucune traduction actuellement. Cependant, un fan de cet univers réalise, au fur et à mesure des parutions, une version française de chaque tome. Ces VF sont mises en ligne sur le site de torrents T411. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 1 "Exister pour quelque chose : Rejoindre Cerberus !" Synopsis Foundation Tome 1 nous conte la difficile jeunesse de Rasa,(aussi connue sous le nom de Maya Brooks dans le DLC Citadelle du jeu Mass effect 3), ainsi que comment et pourquoi elle a intégré Cerberus. L'histoire se déroule en 2161, soit trois ans après la Guerre du Premier Contact, sur un astéroïde minier en orbite autour de la géante gazeuse Thémis. L'Humanité est en train de construire la station Arcturus, futur bastion de défense de la Voie Lactée, et futur centre de commandement de l'Alliance. Les mines de l'astéroïde fournissent la majeure partie des matériaux nécessaires à cette construction. La colonie minière de Thémis est réputée pour son austérité et sa violence. Résumé Adultes et enfants sont en train de piocher et de porter des sacs de gravats. Un misérable enfant est invectivé par le contremaître après avoir fait tomber des roches de son sac. Mais avant que le contremaître ne le frappe, sa main est arrêtée par la poigne d'acier d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Irrité, le contremaître tente de frapper cette femme, mais est rapidement dominé. La rouquine le questionne, sans résultat, sur un mystérieux individu puis l'achève. Puis elle demande à l'enfant de la suivre s'il veut être libre. Ensemble, ils sortent de la mine sans incident. Dans la section résidentielle de l'installation, la jeune femme dit à l'enfant de faire semblant d'être blessé et de pleurer, ignorant ses questions sur qui elle est et ce qu'elle cherche. Elle utilise le gamin, son "fils", pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur d'une clinique, se glisser dans une salle du personnel et pianoter sur un terminal d'ordinateur pour obtenir des informations. La rouquine parvient à s'infiltrer dans les appartements d'un certain M Roth. Un couteau sur la gorge de l'occupant des lieux, elle exige de lui qu'il fasse "un don extrêmement généreux" à un banquier nommé Barla Von. L'homme devine que le Courtier de l'Ombre est derrière cette agression. Il révèle qu'il n'est qu'un leurre, agent du vrai "Roth", frappe et blesse la femme, et lui demande des explications. Elle dévoile qu'elle est mandatée par le Courtier de l'Ombre pour le tuer, parce que Roth a décidé de créer une organisation terroriste pro-humaine nommée Cerberus. Profitant de la distraction de l'agent suite au cri de "maman" poussé par l'enfant qui les a rejoint, la rouquine parvient à blesser gravement au couteau l'agent de Cerberus. Elle veut savoir où se trouve Roth, mais l'agent refuse de parler, estimant qu'elle ne le tuera pas devant son "fils". Elle explique que le garçon n'est pas son fils et, après l'avoir à nouveau poignardé, redemande l'emplacement de Roth. L'homme révèle que Roth a regagné la Terre. Bien que l'enfant lui demande de l'épargner, elle finit par tuer l'agent. La jeune femme, cachant sa blessure sous une armure de garde, et suivie de l'enfant, quitte les quartiers résidentiels. Elle tente, en vain, de se renseigner de la destination précise de Roth auprès d'un administrateur de la mine. Arrivée à son vaisseau, qui l'identifie comme "Mademoiselle Brooks", la rouquine refuse d'emmener le garçon et lui souhaite "Bonne chance", affirmant qu'il est assez intelligent pour trouver seul un moyen de quitter l'astéroïde. L'enfant sort alors un pistolet et la blesse mortellement. Il lui révèle qu'il est une fille, et que, bien qu'elle sache déjà qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. La gamine monte ensuite à bord du vaisseau, laissant sur place "Melle Brooks", mourante... Une dizaine d'années plus tard, la gamine a bien grandi et est devenue une charmante femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux d'ébène, se faisant appeler "Maya Brooks". Elle se présente à l'Homme Trouble sous le nom de "Rasa". Elle veut rejoindre Cerberus, parce qu'elle veut se battre pour quelque chose.... Mass Effect Foundation Tome 2 "Prendre la Galaxie par les 4 (couilles de Krogan) !" Synopsis Ce second tome raconte les démêlés de notre krogan Urdnot Wrex avec Rasa et Kai Leng, autour de l'affaire "Fist", l'infâme propriétaire de l'Antre de Choras sur la Citadelle.. L'intrigue a lieu sur la Citadelle, en 2183, juste avant ou au tout début du jeu Mass effect 1. Résumé Rasa est envoyée par Cerberus pour enrôler Fist, le propriétaire de la boîte de nuit "l'Antre de Choras", et récupérer auprès de lui des informations sur le Courtier de l'Ombre. Elle est secondée, et surveillée, par Kai Leng, l'assassin de Cerberus. Wrew, quant à lui, est mandaté par le Courtier de l'Ombre pour abattre Fist, agent renégat. Sans oublier que Fist, lui, a renié tous ses engagements en se ralliant à Saren... Une course de vitesse s'engage entre Rasa et Wrex. Rasa examine un dossier sur Urdnot Wrex quand elle reçoit un appel de Kai Leng, qui l'informe qu'elle et Wrex poursuivent la même cible : Fist, le propriétaire de l'Antre de Choras sur la Citadelle. Kai Leng est inquiet. Rasa rassure l'assassin de Cerberus. Elle est capable d'assurer seule cette mission. Alors que Rasa s'est posée sur la Citadelle, Wrex est bientôt ralenti dans sa progression d'abord par le SSC qui l'accuse de contrebande, puis par une confrontation avec un gang de voyous. Lors qu’ensuite, il est approché par un Volus – Barla Von – qui se révèle être son contact pour le Courtier de l'Ombre, il apprend que quelqu'un de non identifié par ce dernier, est déterminé à ne pas le laisser atteindre son objectif. L'agent du Courtier de l'Ombre lui fournit alors des armes. Rasa parvient à infiltrer les appartements de Fist en se faisant passer pour un agent d'entretien. Alors qu'elle recherche les fichiers de Fist, elle est dérangée par une énorme explosion à proximité du bâtiment. C'est Wrex aux prises avec des mercenaires, toujours envoyés par Rasa, et chargés de le ralentir. L'un d'entre eux est Jasox, un humain. Wrex a une dette envers lui. Un cargo attaqué ensemble auparavant, et où Jasox a sauvé la vie de Wrex. Wrex lui laisse donc la vie sauve et continue à progresser vers sa cible. Pour gagner encore un peu de temps, Rasa appelle le SCC, simulant être agressée par un krogan. Dans l'ordinateur de Fist, Rasa découvre que Fist a fait défection au Courtier de l'Ombre au profit du spectre Saren Arterius. Il n'a pas, non plus, l'intention de rejoindre Cerberus. Lorsque Fist arrive enfin, elle le menace et exige des explications. Fist répond que Saren lui a fait une meilleure offre. Rasa lui propose alors de le protéger de Wrex, qui approche, en échange de ses informations. Mais Gist semble préférer s'enfuir seul. Lorsque Wrex parvient enfin à l'appartement de Fist, ce dernier est déjà parti. Mais le krogan n'abandonnera pas. Il terminera sa mission... Wrex se retrouve avec Rasa, ignorant son implication dans l'affaire, dans l'ascenseur qui lui permet de quitter les lieux. En bas, une escouade du SSC l'attend. Plus tard, sur son vaisseau, Rasa transmet à l'Homme Trouble les données obtenues auprès de Fist. Elle est félicitée, mais il craint la trahison de Fist. Rasa ne s'inquiète pas. Wrex l'aura tué avant cela. On apprend qu'elle a aidé Wrex dans l'ascenseur, face au SSC. Questionnée à ce sujet, Rasa répond qu'elle aime bien le krogan car elle le trouve direct, honnête et peu compliqué. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 3 "La chute d'Eden Prime !" Synopsis Ce troisième tome amène Rasa au contact de Ashley Williams, et nous détaille ce qui s'est passé sur Eden Prime, juste avant l'arrivée du Normandy, et l'intervention du Commandant Shepard. Résumé 2183. Le lendemain de l'attaque de Saren et de ses Geths. Eden Prime, dévastée, est en proie aux flammes. Dans un endroit inconnu sur Eden Prime, Kai Leng emploie des méthodes d'interrogatoire brutales sur un soldat de l'Alliance qu'il a capturé, afin d'obtenir des informations quant à ce qui est arrivé. Le soldat se nomme Bates, et faisait partie de l'escouade d'Ashley : la "Dog Squad" . Toute l'Unité avait été envoyée sur une mission de reconnaissance et de protection, suite à la découverte d'une balise par des scientifiques sur un site de fouilles. En arrivant à proximité, la "Dog Squad" avait découvert les cadavres des soldats de l'escouade "Bravo", avant d'être, à leur tour, attaquée par de nombreux hostiles ressemblant à des mécas. Trop effrayé, Bates avait très vite fui la zone de combat. Il ne sait donc rien d'autre. Leng se débarrasse de lui. On croira que ce soldat est mort avec le reste de son équipe. Kai Leng informe Rasa de l'échec de ses recherches. Rasa se trouve sur la Citadelle. Et justement, elle vient de voir descendre de la frégate SSV "Normandy SR-1", le chef d'escouade survivant de Bates : le Maître-artilleur Ashley Madeline Williams. Rasa se présente à Ashley et à Kaidan ( visage... approximatif ) sous l'identité du capitaine Channing, psychologue de l'Alliance. Selon la "Procédure" dans l'Alliance, elle annonce au Chef Ashley Williams qu'elle doit subir un entretien de contrôle. D'abord réticente, Ashley finit par se confier et se met à lui raconter l'attaque sur Eden Prime. Deux jours avant l'attaque, Ashley et ses camarades de l'unité 212 ont été rappelés pour une mission de reconnaissance et de protection sur un chantier de fouilles archéologiques, où une équipe scientifique venait juste de déterrer une ancienne balise. Ils sont 31 soldats en 4 escouades. L' escouade "Dog" dont fait partie Ashley, est la seule à se rendre sur place à pied. Ils sont six, commandés, sur ordre de l'officier supérieur, par le sergent Donk, surnommé Donkey. Et ce, malgré que Ashley soit la plus gradée hiérarchiquement. Son officier lui reproche le déshonneur de son grand-père à Shanxi. Arrivés sur place durant la nuit, la "Dog Squad" trouva les 14 hommes de l'escouade "Bravo" dans un fossé, tués avant même d'avoir pu utiliser leurs armes. Une transmission radio provenant du site de fouilles signale que les escouades Alfa et Charlie sont sous le feu d'un ennemi inconnu. Le sergent Donk perd ses moyens et cède le commandement à Ashley, confiant dans sa capacité à garder la tête froide sous le feu. Celle-ci dirige l'escouade vers le site de fouilles dans l'espoir de renforcer leurs camarades. Ils avancent rapidement. Sur place, il n'y a plus que des geths qui empalent les morts sur les dents de dragon. L'escouade se fait repérée par des drones de reconnaissance. L'escouade de Ashley essaie cependant d'avancer, mais ils sont vite débordés par un nombre massif d'ennemis. Un par un, les soldats tombent. Restée seule, Ashley continue sans illusion à se battre, jusqu'à ce que le commandant Shepard et le lieutenant Kaidan interviennent pour la secourir. En rendant compte à Kai Leng, Rasa s'étonne que le capitaine Anderson ait omis de mentionner la présence des Geths dans son rapport. Elle souhaite rencontrer Shepard, ayant appris que la balise l'avait affecté(e). Mais, Kai Leng lui ordonne de rentrer faire son rapport à l'Homme Trouble. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 4 "Révolte à Point Zéro !" Synopsis Ce quatrième tome retrace le passage de Kaidan Alenko sur la station Gagarine, et les événements qui, en 2168, ont abouti à la fermeture du premier Centre de formation des biotiques humains.(Kaidan fait allusion à ces événements dans ses tête à tête avec le commandant Shépard dans Mass Effect 1) Cette station, construite par les Humains comme "Point Zéro" pour accéder à l'Espace, a été abandonnée suite à la découverte du Relais Cosmodésique Charon près de Pluton. Puis transformée en 2160 par Conatrix Industries en centre de formation de biotiques. Les jeunes enfants sélectionnés y suivent un programme de "Sociabilisation des individus biotiques": le programme SINBIO.(en version française) ( en version américaine : le BAat = "Biotic Acclimatation and Temperance Training" = Entrainement à l'accoutumance et à la modération des pouvoirs biotiques.) Ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs biotiques sous le joug intraitable d'un mercenaire turien : le Commandant Vymnus. Résumé Loin de la Terre, sur la station de Gagarine ou se déroule le "programme LOBO", comme le surnomme ses élèves, le jeune Kaidan Alenko effectue sa formation biotique. ( en version américaine : le « Camp du cerveau ») Les "Cadets" n'ont droit à aucun contact vers l'extérieur. Ils sont totalement isolés du reste de la Galaxie. Kaidan et Rahna sont là depuis déjà six mois. Un jour, Shelby, un des élèves, réussit à bricoler un émetteur, afin d'envoyer des messages à leurs familles. Kaidan et son amie Rahna le rejoignent. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils sont en pause repas, leur instructeur, le Cdt Vymnus, ordonne aux cadets de se rendre en salle de formation. Sur place, les cadets découvrent leur camarade Shelby attaché à un poteau, au milieu de blocs de construction. Après s'être fait sévèrement réprimander pour leur manque de sérieux, Kaidan et ses camarades, dont Shelby libéré, se voient astreints à assembler les blocs à l'aide de leurs pouvoir biotiques. La leçon dure depuis plusieurs heures et est exceptionnellement éprouvante. Certains étudiants tombent d'épuisement. Lorsque Kaidan se met à assister Rahna qui faiblit, Vymnus s'en rend compte. Il propose à celle-ci un verre d'eau, qu'il fait flotter à portée de la main de Rahna. Et, quand celle-ci tend le bras pour le prendre, le turien lui fracture le bras par une poussée biotique violente. Kaidan est en rage, et s'en prend aussitôt à l'instructeur, qui chute au sol. Au cours du duel biotique qui s'ensuit, le cdt Vymnus sort un couteau et blesse Kaidan au flan droit. Ce dernier réagit par une puissante poussée biotique qui terrasse le turien. Le combat est terminé. Vymnus est mort. Les cadets sont horrifiés par la tournure prise par les événements. Même Rahna, terrifiée, rejette Kaidan. Lorsque Kaidan quitte la station sous escorte, c'est à peine s'il peut dire au revoir à Rahna. D'ailleurs, leur amitié est détruite. Rahna reproche à Kaidan d'avoir tué. Et elle a peur de lui désormais. Elle s'éloigne avec un vague geste de la main. Un mois plus tard, Kaidan est de retour sur Terre auprès de son père. Ce dernier le réconforte et le sermonne. Toute action, bonne ou mauvaise, a des conséquences. Il ne devra pas l'oublier. Appartement de Rasa, de nombreuses années plus tard. Kai Leng est en visite, suite à l'absence de Rasa au débriefing. Celle-ci a passé toute la nuit à étudier des dossiers sur les membres d'équipage du Commandant Shepard, sur ordre de l'Homme Trouble. Mais, elle ne trouve rien de particulier. En colère, elle insiste sur le fait que Cerberus devrait en apprendre plutôt davantage sur le Commandant Shepard. Kai Leng lui rappelle sèchement qu'elle ne doit pas manquer le prochain débriefing. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 5 "Les chasseurs se font chasser !" Synopsis Les Tomes 5 et 6 de Foundation sont liés. L'histoire est répartie sur ces deux tomes et met en scène Miranda Lawson et Jacob Taylor. Le cinquième tome se déroule un mois après l'attaque de Saren contre la Citadelle, et juste après la destruction du Normandy SR1, et la disparition de Shépard... (Après l'introduction de Mass Effect 2, et avant le comic Mass Effect - Redemption.) Miranda Lawson recrute Jacob Taylor et l'emmène en mission dans les Systèmes Terminus afin de retrouver le Commandant Shepard. Résumé Le cinquième tome s'ouvre sur Rasa en pleine conversation avec l'Homme Trouble. La Citadelle a été partiellement détruite par l'attaque de Sovereign et Shepard a disparu dans la destruction de sa frégate le "Normandy SR-1". L'Homme Trouble continue de croire au potentiel de Shepard et veut le retrouver, ou, du moins, récupérer son corps. Rasa se porte volontaire pour cette mission mais l'Homme Trouble lui dit qu'il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup, et qu'une autre mission l'attend. Dans un bar sur la Citadelle, Miranda Lawson approche Jacob Taylor qui, désappointé par le Conseil et par l'Alliance, noie sa désillusion dans l'alcool. Elle lui propose de quitter l'Alliance et de rejoindre Cerberus, en se joignant à elle dans sa recherche du Commandant Shepard. Jacob accepte de la suivre, tout en lui signifiant qu'il reste très sceptique sur Cerberus. Durant le trajet jusqu'aux Systèmes Terminus, Miranda confirme à Jacob Taylor que le Normandy a bien été détruit par un ennemi non identifié. La majorité de l'équipage a réussi à s'enfuir grâce aux capsules d'évacuation, mais Shepard n'y est pas monté. Cependant, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé parmi les débris du vaisseau. L'Alliance a, malgré cela, abandonné les recherches. Les services de renseignement de Cerberus ont remonté la piste probable de son corps, auprès d'un groupe de butariens au fin fond des Systèmes Terminus. Ils doivent prendre contact avec eux. Arrivés à destination, dotés des combinaisons de Cerberus, Miranda et Jacob se rendent sur le lieu du rendez-vous avec un informateur butarien. Le lieu n'est pas accueillant pour les humains. L'informateur butarien leur annonce que le corps de Shepard n'est plus sur place, mais, contre financement, il leur indique une nouvelle destination. Alors qu'ils tentent de se rendre à ce nouvel emplacement, Miranda et Jacob rencontrent une fillette qui les met en garde contre cet endroit, placé sous la coupe des esclavagistes butariens. Effectivement, ils tombent dans un traquenard. De nombreux butariens cherchent à les éliminer. Grâce à la fillette, ils parviennent à s'échapper et à rejoindre le spatioport. Mais des butariens sont en train de se préparer à faire exploser le vaisseau de Miranda. Miranda s'en prend aussitôt à leur chef, l'exhortant à faire retirer les explosifs, ou à mourir... Le butarien ne cède pas, et une immense explosion se déclenche... Quand la fumée de l'explosion se dissipe, Miranda a disparu. Et Jacob se retrouve seul. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 6 "Terminé dans les systèmes Terminus !" Synopsis Les Tomes 5 et 6 de Foundation sont liés. Ils se suivent. L'histoire est répartie sur ces deux tomes et met en scène Miranda Lawson et Jacob Taylor. Dans le sixième tome, on voit une Miranda Lawson, prisonnière, qui se prend une raclée et échoue dans sa mission, alors que Jacob Taylor va non seulement la sauver, mais également libérer des esclaves... Les Tomes 5 et 6 servent d'introduction au comics "Mass Effect - Rédemption", dans la recherche du corps du Commandant Shepard. Résumé Au début du Tome 6, on se retrouve donc dans les systèmes Terminus, près du spatioport de la colonie, au moment où les butariens s'apprêtent à faire exploser le vaisseau. La gamine qui avait aidé Jacob et Miranda à s'échapper, se promène dans les ruelles près du spatioport. Elle tient quelques crédits dans sa main et lorgne sur le stand des grillades. Le vendeur butarien refuse non seulement de lui en vendre un morceau, mais il lui "confisque" ses crédits, l'accusant d'avoir volé cet argent. Alors qu'elle se rebiffe, elle n'a que le temps de se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'un gros débris, provenant de l'explosion du vaisseau de Miranda, tombe sur le stand et tue le butarien. La fillette récupère son argent, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande grillée qu'elle commence à dévorer. Un butarien, transportant sur l'épaule une Miranda inconsciente, ordonne sèchement à la gamine d'aller prévenir immédiatement son oncle qu'il doit les rejoindre dans leur base. Sadique, il la bouscule et piétine sa grillade. Au quartier général du gang butarien, Miranda est jetée au sol devant le chef du gang ( son contact lors de son arrivée sur la colonie), et Torthak, un autre chef de gang qui semble en "pourparlers" avec lui. En fait, Torthak a déjà poignardé son rival dans le dos. Il est debout, mais mort... Torthak prend ainsi sa place à la tête du gang, devant des subordonnés soumis qui veulent survivre. Lorsque ce butarien s'accroupit près de Miranda, elle le frappe. Mais, Torthak la maîtrise facilement. L'oncle de la gamine, Taleed, arrive alors sur les lieux. L'interrogatoire peut commencer. Jacob, blessé lors de l'explosion, questionne au hasard les passants sur la destination possible des butariens qui ont emporté Miranda. En vain. Il est même bientôt mis en difficulté par de petits truands, menés par un galarien, qui veulent profiter de sa faiblesse. La gamine qui l'avait déjà aidé, s'interpose et menace les voyous de représailles de la part de son oncle qui semble avoir une très mauvaise réputation. Ils s'enfuient. La fillette avoue à Jacob qu'elle sait où se trouve Miranda, puis elle l'emmène chez elle. Elle habite dans un taudis et s'appelle Lakshmi. Sa mère, voyant les blessures de Jacob Taylor, l'installe sur un lit et le soigne. En échange, elle ne veut pas d'argent mais que Jacob sauve sa soeur et ses neveux. Le fameux oncle de Lakshmi, Taleed, a échangé cette soeur, sa propre épouse, et ses propres enfants, contre son admission dans le gang des butariens. Ils sont désormais réduits en esclavage. Jacob s'engage à les secourir, mais il a besoin de fournitures et d'armes pour l'opération. Lakshmi lui montre l'endroit où son oncle garde son armement. Soigné et armé, Jacob est conduit par la gamine jusqu'au quartier général du gang. Par des fenêtres en hauteur, ils voient Miranda qui a été copieusement battue. Elle refuse de parler. Taleed, l'oncle de Lakshmi est sur place. C'est lui qui torture Miranda. Torthak donne l'ordre de tuer Miranda et de se débarrasser du son corps. Puis il quitte les lieux, refusant de donner suite aux moqueries de Miranda qui l'accuse d'être trop lâche pour la tuer lui-même. Taleed défie Miranda d'attraper un poignard avant qu'il ne la tue. A ce moment-là, Miranda voit une Flash-band, une grenade incapacitante, tomber au sol près d'elle. Elle se protège les oreilles et les yeux. La grenade explose. Jacob abat rapidement tous les voyous butariens qui sont sonnés par le bruit et le flash. Ayant évité la frappe de l'oncle Taleed, il lui fracture le genou et le met au sol. Miranda, tenant le poignard, se déplace pour achever l'humain, mais Jacob la retient. Il a besoin de lui pour savoir où est retenue sa famille. Puis, il l'assomme. Jacob, suivi de Miranda, trouve la famille de Taleed, ainsi que d'autres esclaves, entassés dans une cave sombre, et tous en piteux état. Alors qu'ils remontent tous à l'air libre, ils sont arrêtés par le butarien Torthak qui détient Lakshmi, et s'en sert comme bouclier. Miranda se moque à nouveau de sa lâcheté et attire son attention, laissant ainsi à Jacob le temps de se positionner et de finalement tirer deux balles en plein coeur du chef de gang. De retour au domicile de Lakshmi, après les retrouvailles familiales, la fillette étreint Jacob en le remerciant, et offre une rose jaune à une Miranda surprise. Cette dernière se moque un peu du comportement chevaleresque de Jacob. Elle désapprouve les risques superflus qu'il a pris en voulant sauver cette famille. Mais, elle admet qu'elle était contente qu'il soit venu la délivrer. Jacob affirme qu'elle devra s'y habituer s'ils travaillent ensemble. Quant au corps du Commandant Shepard, Miranda a appris qu'il a été vendu à un autre enchérisseur, et qu'il a déjà quitté cette planète. Jacob n'a pas encore décidé s'il allait ou non intégrer Cerberus. Il a encore des questions à poser. Il pourra questionner Miranda, le temps que l'Homme Trouble envoie un vaisseau les récupérer. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 7 "La biotique psychotique déchainée !" Synopsis Bien que non datée, l'histoire se déroule durant les deux années d'immobilisation forcées du Commandant Shepard, entre la destruction du Normandy SR-1 et la recherche de nouveaux coéquipiers dans Mass Effect 2. Dans ce tome, on apprend comment la dangereuse et impétueuse Jack, alias Sujet Zéro, s'est retrouvée sur le Purgatory, le vaisseau-prison des Soleils bleus. Résumé Un complexe scientifique inconnu, position et date non précisées. Les tons orangés signalent que les alarmes se sont déclenchées. L’administrateur du site est en communication holographique avec quelqu'un de l’extérieur. Il l'avise de l'attaque que subit le centre. Ce correspondant est "l'Homme Trouble". Il s'agit donc d'une base de Cerberus. La porte du bureau de l'administrateur est en train d'être enfoncée. Ce dernier n'a que le temps de demander à l'Homme Trouble d’envoyer rapidement du monde sur place. Une décharge biotique puissante dégonde la porte et propulse le scientifique à l’autre extrémité de la pièce. Alors apparaît Jack, auréolée d'énergie bleutée. Elle se rappelle aux bons souvenirs de l'administrateur, le docteur Angersol, comme étant ce Sujet Zéro qu'il avait " étudié". La jeune femme explique l'attaque du complexe par un : « I want my life back » – Je veux retrouver ma vie – avant de tuer le docteur en le projetant violemment contre un mur... La communication n'a pas été coupée. L’Homme Trouble, reconnaissable surtout grâce à cette cigarette qu’il tient en permanence à la main, s'adresse par hologramme à Jack. Complaisant, il reconnait que les expériences menées dans le passé sur la jeune biotique étaient une "erreur". Une erreur que Jack compte bien réparer en tuant le personnel de Cerberus et en réduisant en miettes ce centre. Le chef de l’organisation Cerberus n’entend pas laisser la biotique anéantir l’une de ses installations... Dans un poste avancé de Cerberus, le redoutable assassin Kai Leng informe Maya Brooks, alias "Rasa", qu'ils partent ensemble en mission. Ce que l'un et l'autre apprécient peu... Ils embarquent à bord d’une navette UT-47 Kodiak à destination de la base attaquée. Rasa rappelle en vain à Kai Leng que la cible qu’ils doivent capturer puis interroger, est une psychotique biotique hors-normes, et que la sous-estimer n’est probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire... Dans le complexe déjà très démoli par Jack, Rasa s'étonne que les Soleils Bleus soient également sur place. Mesure de confinement et garantie supplémentaire de la part de l'Homme Trouble... selon Kai Leng. Rasa émet l'hypothèse probable que Jack soit une des enfants ayant servis de cobayes lors des premières expériences de Cerberus sur les biotiques. Jack avance dans les couloirs de la base. Elle tombe sur un jeune homme paniqué. Il s'agit d'un "étudiant" biotique. Il fait partie d'un groupe de jeunes orphelins récupérés par Cerberus. Cette base est leur Centre de formation en biotique. Bien qu'il affirme être libre et bien traité, Jack émet de sévères doutes sur 'honnêteté de Cerberus vis à vis de ces cobayes d'un nouveau genre. Elle aussi était orpheline, parce que Cerberus avait assassiné ses parents... Et il a fallu qu'elle se batte pour acquérir sa liberté... Elle demande à l'étudiant de la mener jusqu’à ses compagnons. Jack parvient à les convaincre de quitter la base avec elle. Elle mène le groupe à travers le complexe, espérant trouver une sortie non surveillée. A l’approche d’un espace ouvert surplombé par une mezzanine, Ils entendent les mercenaires des Soleils Bleus, eux aussi lancés à leur recherche. Après avoir rassuré le groupe d'étudiants apeurés, Jack s'expose au milieu de la pièce et attire l'attention des gardes, tandis que ses protégés en profitent pour traverser cet espace en courant. Alors Jack libère ses puissants pouvoirs biotiques sur les mercenaires, les objets et les meubles environnants. Elle a rapidement le dessus. Mais, Rasa et Kai Leng arrivent à ce moment-là sur place, derrière Jack. Au lieu d'attaquer de suite, le présomptueux Kai Leng ordonne d'un ton méprisant à Jack de se rendre, sous peine qu'il la tue… Il a à peine fini sa phrase que Jack lui répond par une puissante décharge biotique qui envoie valser l'assassin. Rasa, ébranlée également par la formidable poussée, est sommée par Jack de se tenir tranquille. Kai Leng, furieux, surgit par derrière et se jette sur la puissante biotique avec son épée. Jack a le temps de l’immobiliser en plein vol et elle le projette sur quelques mercenaires des Soleils Bleus qui se relevaient après l’attaque subie plus tôt. Mais d'autres Soleils bleus s'approchent en nombre croissant. Pour se dégager, le Sujet Zéro libère une nouvelle fois toute sa puissance en créant un puissant champ mortel devant elle. La jeune femme ne s'aperçoit pas que l’un des mercenaires des Soleils Bleus, un krogan, s'est approché discrètement dans son dos. Et le Krogan l'assomme d'un puissant coup de crosse à la nuque. Portant Jack sur l’épaule, le mercenaire annonce aux deux agents de Cerberus, encore chancelants après la dernière attaque de la biotique, que si leur boss veut récupérer la prisonnière, ce sera désormais en contrepartie d’un important paiement... Les deux agents réalisent qu'ils ont échoué leur mission et que l’Homme Trouble sera furieux du coût et de la perte de temps engendrés par l'appropriation de Jack par les Soleils bleus. Cependant, Rasa et Kai Leng pourront lui confirmer que Jack est clairement une biotique extrêmement puissante et déterminée, qui méritera d'être récupérée, quel qu’en soit le coût. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 8 "La Mort venant de l'Ombre !" Synopsis Après la mission contre le Sujet Zéro ( Tome 7), Rasa ( alias Maya Brooks ) est mise à la disposition de Miranda Lawson et intègre l'équipe du laboratoire ultra confidentiel responsable du projet Lazare. L'Homme Trouble veut reconstruire le vrai Shépard, et non un simple clone. Mais, pour cela, Miranda a besoin de davantage de renseignements sur son patient. Rasa devra aller voler les dossiers personnels et secrets du Commandant, directement dans les archives du bureau des Spectres, sur la Citadelle. La mission ne se passe pas comme prévu, et Rasa croise Thane Krios... Résumé Dans la navette, durant le trajet de retour après la mission partiellement échouée contre le Sujet Zéro, les deux agents de Cerberus ont fait leur rapport à l'Homme Trouble. Ce dernier n'est pas satisfait, mais se contente d'un "Que cela ne se reproduise pas " laconique. Kai Leng est de plus en plus furieux. Furieux et inquiet d'avoir mécontenté l'Homme Trouble, furieux d'avoir été si facilement battu par la biotique, et humilié que ce soit devant Rasa, cette coéquipière qu'il n'a jamais appréciée. Alors qu'il hurle son dépit après Rasa, il est interrompu par l'intercom. A peine posés sur la Station Minuteman, les deux agents sont accueillis par l'agent Miranda Lawson qui leur donne leur nouvelle affectation. Kai Leng doit se rendre immédiatement auprès de l'Homme Trouble, tandis que Rasa est mise à la disposition de Miranda. Avant de partir, Kai Leng fait une menace à peine voilée à une Rasa désolée et dépassée par cette haine. Elle ferait mieux d'espérer qu'ils ne travailleront plus jamais ensemble... Rasa est accueillie par Miranda Lawson à l'entrée du laboratoire du projet Lazare. Cette dernière lui fait prendre conscience du haut degré de confiance qu'on lui accorde, et de l'importance qu'ont eu les renseignements qu'elle avait collectés. Rasa est surprise. Kai Leng l'avait convaincue qu'elle était devenue "persona non grata" chez Cerberus. Miranda la rassure : qu'elle oublie Kai Leng ! Les "muscles" peuvent être nécessaires, mais l'Information est bien plus puissante... Miranda Lawson présente les installations à Rasa : le corps de Shépard, ou, plutôt, son clone, première étape bien avancée de la reconstruction du Commandant ; et l'immense tableau regroupant toutes leurs connaissances sur ce dernier. Rasa peut même apercevoir, à travers une baie vitrée, la pièce où repose sur une table les véritables restes de Shepard, cachés sous un drap. Après s'être assurée que l'agent Rasa a bien saisi toute l'importance du projet Lazare, Miranda lui expose sa mission. L'Homme Trouble ne veut pas d'un fac-similé du Commandant Shepard. Il veut l'original. Pour cela, Miranda a absolument besoin de davantage de renseignements. Elle doit tout connaitre de son patient. Et donc, il lui faut les dossiers confidentiels de Shepard, dossiers classifiés et hautement sécurisés, enfermés dans les archives du... Bureau des Spectres sur la Citadelle ! Cerbérus a élaboré un plan. Rasa sera en possession d'un disque de données secrètes et très importantes - mais obsolètes - concernant Cerberus. Elle devra les proposer à un spectre en particulier. Ainsi, elle pourra pénétrer dans les locaux des Spectres et accéder aux ordinateurs. Rasa a impressionné Cerberus par ses capacités, jusqu'à présent. Qu'elle s'assure qu'il en soit toujours ainsi... Quelques jours plus tard, Rasa, sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde affolée, prend contact avec son Spectre. Il s'agit de l'asari Vasir ( DLC : Le Courtier de l'Ombre - Mass Effect 2 ) Le rendez-vous a lieu sur une esplanade de la Citadelle. Jouant l'effarouchée craignant pour sa sécurité, Rasa fait en sorte que Vasir l'emmène au Bureau des Spectres pour procéder à l'échange. Dans ces locaux, Rasa remet à Vasir le disque de données, contre la garantie d'une protection contre Cerberus. Bien entendu, Vasir veut vérifier les informations contenues dans le disque. Elle quitte donc la pièce où se tient, seule, son informatrice affolée... A peine la porte refermée, Rasa se jette sur l'écran informatique le plus proche. Rapidement, elle entre dans le système et accède, surprise, au téléchargement. Mais, à ce moment-là, la porte derrière elle s'ouvre... Vasir, accompagnée de deux gardes armés, ne parait pas surprise. Juste étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle Rasa a accédé au système. Piégée, Rasa ne cherche pas à se justifier. Ce qu'apprécie le Spectre. L'interrogatoire commence en douceur. Pourquoi l'Homme Trouble s'intéresse-t'il aux dossiers d'un Spectre mort ? Rasa, simplement assise, se fait passer pour un agent de base. Elle est payée pour infiltrer et récupérer des informations, mais n'a aucune idée de ce que son employeur en fait. C'est parce qu'elle ne sait presque rien, qu'elle n'est pas importante, qu'elle a été envoyée sur cette mission à haut risque. L'interrogatoire se corse. Les deux gardes du corps saisissent Rasa par les bras. L'un d'entre eux est muni d'une grosse seringue. Il effectue un prélèvement. Vasir la domine, lui arrache sa perruque. "Quelle sont ses chances de s'en sortir indemne ?" "Quasiment nulles", répond Rasa. "Exact !" dit le spectre qui enchaîne. Il reste deux options à la jeune femme : une longue période de prison, ou... travailler pour Vasir. Dubitative, Rasa fait remarquer au Spectre qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui faire confiance. Mais Vasir lui rétorque qu'elle a les pouvoirs d'un Spectre, l'ADN et les empreintes de Rasa. Elle a les moyens de s'assurer que l'agent de Cerberus devienne une criminelle recherchée, et immédiatement arrêtée, dans toutes les zones de la Galaxie contrôlées par le Conseil. En tout état de cause, elle deviendra inutile à son ou ses employeurs. Vasir veut savoir ce que fabrique Cerberus. Et Cerberus s'intéresse à Shepard. Le spectre va fournir à sa nouvelle informatrice le disque de données qu'elle était venue chercher. Sauf que ce disque est corrompu. Il introduira un virus dans les systèmes de Cerberus. Virus qui, une fois déclenché, transmettra toutes les données de Cerberus à Vasir. Rasa se plaint qu'elle n'a guère de choix. "On a toujours le choix" lui répond Vasir. A elle de s'assurer de bien faire le bon ! Un peu plus tard, Rasa se remet de ses émotions en buvant un verre dans un bar de la Citadelle. Le barman lui propose un verre, offert par un admirateur anonyme, qu'elle accepte sans hésiter. Miranda Lawson la contacte par téléphone, inquiète de ne pas avoir pu la joindre plus tôt. Elle est ravie d'apprendre que Rasa possède les données. Mais cette dernière interrompt brutalement la conversation quand elle se rend compte que ce verre offert qu'elle a bû contenait autre chose qu'une simple boisson. Rasa tente laborieusement de sortir du bar, alors que les effets de la drogue se font déjà sentir. Enfin, entre bousculades et récriminations des autres clients, elle finit par s'effondrer sur l'esplanade, devant un officier turien du SSC. Elle tente de lui expliquer qu'elle a été empoisonnée, ou droguée. Mais ce dernier pense qu'elle est simplement ivre. Il est en train de la sermonner lorsque quelqu'un - que l'on ne voit pas - s'approche, s'inquiétant de "son amie" et s'engageant auprès de l'officier à l'emmener hors du Présidium. "Cela ne se reproduira pas, monsieur l'Officier. Je peux vous l'assurer..." Rasa, demi-consciente, interroge l'inconnu. Le connait-elle ? Pourquoi cela lui arrive-t'il ? Ce dernier affirme lui être totalement inconnu. Et que, parfois, des choses se produisent, au-delà de notre contrôle. Alors que Thane Krios est penché sur la jeune femme affalée sur le sol d'une pièce déserte, un long poignard effilé à la main, Rasa lui dit qu'elle n'accepte pas de mourir maintenant. Elle n'a encore jamais vécu SA vie... Et l'assassin Drell s'arrête. Il la croit. Il ne ressent pas le meurtre dans son âme. Remettant en cause les informations qu'on lui avait fournies, il décide d'épargner Rasa. Alors qu'il la transporte inconsciente pour la mettre en sécurité, il s'excuse auprès d'elle des nausées que la drogue allait déclencher, puis adresse une prière à sa divinité, Kalahira, lui demandant de guider la jeune femme vers sa vraie vie. Rasa délire. Elle revoit les visages de Fist, d'Ashley Williams, de Kaiden Alenko, de Wrex... Elle se souvient de Kai Leng qui la menace ("Vous feriez mieux d'espérer qu'on ne travaillera plus jamais ensemble..."), de Miranda Lawson (" vous avez impressionné Cerbérus jusqu'à présent. Assurez-vous que cela reste ainsi..."), de Vasir ("On a toujours le choix. Assurez-vous de bien faire le bon !"), et enfin de la véritable Maya Brooks ("Bonne chance, petit !"). Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, Rasa, très affaiblie, est sur la station Minuteman de Cerberus. Miranda Lawson et son équipe se charge d'elle. Bilan toxicologique et soins. Miranda récupère le disque de données et félicite la jeune femme. Celle-ci tente laborieusement de lui expliquer que le disque est vérolé. Apparemment, Miranda Lawson ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure. Elle quitte les lieux en recommandant à Rasa de se reposer. Peu après, dans le pièce secrète sur fond d'étoile rouge de l'Homme Trouble, Miranda Lawson confirme à son patron que le disque contenait presque toutes les données désirées, et qu'elle avait pu récupérer ce qui manquait quand Vasir avait tenté de déclencher son virus. Non seulement, c'est une réussite, mais elle a même pu en profiter pour récupérer des fonds supplémentaires pour le projet Lazare. L'Homme Trouble lui fait cependant remarquer que, maintenant, leurs opposants savent que Cerberus s'intéresse à Shepard, et que le projet Lazare doit absolument aboutir. Le Shepard original doit revivre, le clone ne servant qu'aux divers tests nécessaires. Quand à l'agent Rasa, la tentative de son assassinat trouble vaguement l'Homme Trouble. Il avait prévu qu'elle ne pourrait plus agir sur le terrain, après s'être frottée aux Spectres. Il lui a trouvé une nouvelle affectation : repérer les meilleurs coéquipiers possibles pour la future équipe du Commandant. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 9 "Docteur ou Destructeur ?" Synopsis Suite aux événements du Tome 8, on retrouve Rasa, alitée mais convalescente, soignée pour son empoisonnement par Thane Krios. Miranda Lawson lui ordonne d'analyser en priorité les données fournies sur un scientifique galarien : Mordin Solus. Avec ce dernier, on va suivre la mission de réactivation du génophage sur Tuchanka, mission au cours de laquelle il perdit sa corne crânienne droite, et mission au cours de laquelle Maelon, son assistant, commença à mettre en doute le bien-fondé de leurs actions... Résumé Suite à son intoxication, Rasa passe quelques semaines en hospitalisation. La toxine utilisée sur elle était totalement inconnue des médecins de Cerberus. Durant son immobilisation forcée, Rasa a étudié les dossiers que lui avait remis Miranda Lawson dès son intégration dans son laboratoire. Elle a alors découvert que celui qui l'a empoisonnée était probablement Thane Krios. Quand Miranda lui rend visite, Rasa lui montre le dossier du drell et l'accuse à demi-mots d'être pour quelque chose dans l'attaque qu'elle a subie. Miranda lui demande de mieux réfléchir sur cette question, puis elle lui ordonne d'analyser en priorité de nouveaux dossiers sur de possible futurs coéquipiers de Shepard. Et elle lui indique tout d'abord un datapad sur un galarien : Mordin Solus. Elle veut recevoir des rapports complets rapidement. Rasa affirme rageusement qu'elle fournira tous les compte-rendus avant le délai imparti. Dans une réunion de hauts responsables Galariens, et en présence du Conseiller galarien de la Citadelle, Mordin Solus fait état de l'affaiblissement du génophage sur la population Krogan. L'espèce est plus résistante que prévu et Mordin conclut que des mesures plus énergiques doivent être prises. Le membre galarien du Conseil Galactique, après s'être informé des autres choix, dont l'annihilation totale des Krogans par la guerre, soutient la proposition du docteur Solus. Ce dernier devra élaborer un génophage modifié. Dans une installation galarienne secrète, en moins d'une semaine, Mordin Solus et son assistant, Maelon, finalisent leurs recherches et parviennent à obtenir une souche de génophage modifié. Il faut maintenant le tester. Un mois après, Mordin, son assistant, et une section de soldats sont dans une navette qui survole Tuchanka. Ils doivent installer un appareil destiné à tester la nouvelle souche sur une colonie Krogan reculée. Le vaisseau survole d'étonnantes sculptures Krogan, avant d'atterrir dans une sorte de canyon au milieu des ruines. Le capitaine Chaleen et le Docteur Solus en tête, l'assistant portant l'appareil, la section progresse sans difficulté dans un tunnel lorsqu'un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Il se répète régulièrement. Mordin s'interroge sur son origine. Soudain, l'équipe arrive au bord d'un gouffre contenant un énorme bâtiment au pied duquel des Krogans sont rassemblés. A son sommet, une femelle Krogan abaisse régulièrement un marteau, et appelle Kalros, la mère de tous les dévoreurs, la priant de leur fournir force, puissance et volonté de combattre. Le site de déploiement prévu pour l'appareil est à proximité de ce temple... Les galariens sont en pleine discussion lorsqu'un bloc de rocher se décroche suite aux vibrations causées par le marteau. Le capitaine empoigne Mordin, et se jette sur le côté... s'exposant ainsi aux krogans. La prêtresse appelle aussitôt ses fidèles à tuer ces espions... Le capitaine ordonne à Mordin Solus de ramener toute l'équipe à la navette et se jette sur les Krogans pour faire diversion. Mais Mordin élabore un autre plan. Il demande à la section de placer des explosifs dans le tunnel avant de regagner leur navette. Cela servira de diversion quand ils reviendront les chercher, lui-même, son assistant et leur capitaine. Il a décidé d'aller quand même installer l'appareil. Maelon n'est pas ravi, mais il porte l'appareil et doit suivre son Mentor qui lui affirme que 'le risque est nécessaire à la Science'. Un Krogan brandissant une masse sur Mordin, notre galarien esquive, saute sur le dos de l'ennemi et le transperce avec une omni-lame flamboyante. Mordin Solus est ravi de réutiliser ses capacités de soldat du GSI. Parvenus à la position idéale pour la dispersion de l'échantillon du génophage modifié, les deux scientifiques installent l'appareil et lancent la mise en marche de la dispersion. Mais la femelle Krogan arrive sur eux avec l'énorme marteau. Tandis que Maelon poursuit la configuration du dispositif, Mordin Solus affronte la prêtresse. Devant ses accusations, il se justifie en affirmant que, sans son action, les Krogans deviendraient rapidement une menace qui ferait souffrir toute la Galaxie. Souffrir ?, lui rétorque la Krogan. Et la souffrance des innombrables mères voyant leurs enfants mort-nés ? Le Docteur Solus est ébranlé, mais, à ce moment-là, les charges placées dans le tunnel explosent. C'est le chaos. Le capitaine Chaleen, indemne, et Maelon, bien secoué, extraient des décombres un Mordin Solus sérieusement blessé, en particulier à la tête où la corne crânienne droite a disparu. La prêtresse Krogan a été tuée lors de l'explosion, perforée par un rocher. La navette se pose à proximité, et tous montent à bord. Mordin est allongé sur la banquette. Avec humour, le capitaine lui reproche d'avoir déclenché l'explosion alors qu'ils étaient encore sur place... Maelon panse Mordin, et l'interroge sur son dialogue avec la femelle krogan. Il l'a trouvée plus sensée et raisonnable qu'il ne s'y attendait. Agissent-ils vraiment pour le bien ? Et quand ils seront devenus plus nombreux que les autres espèces, croit-il que les Krogans resteront "raisonnables" ? lui demande Mordin. Maelon l'ignore. Comment son mentor peut-il le savoir ? Mordin Solus avoue qu'il ne SAIT pas, mais que le risque est trop grand. Le risque ? N'a-'il pas dit que le risque est nécessaire à la Science ? Mass Effect Foundation Tome 10 Synopsis Nous sommes en 2175. Il s'appelle Abraham Rumoi et est employé de l'Agence de Renseignements de l'Alliance interstellaire. Il a un simulateur de rappel mnémotechnique neuronal implanté dans le cerveau. Cette boite grise ou graybox lui donne une mémoire, en particulier photographique, qui rivalise avec celle des Galariens. On le soupçonne d'être le voleur Keiji Okuda, qui dérobe et revend des données confidentielles. Mais lors de sa mise en accusation pour espionnage, le Procureur n'a pas eu l'autorisation d'utiliser les souvenirs emmagasinés dans la Graybox d'Abraham Rumoi. Rien ne peut être retenu contre lui... Elle s'appelle Kasumi Goto et est une des meilleures - voir la meilleure - voleuse professionnelle de la Galaxie, et la plus discrète... Keiji et Kasumi vivent ensemble et sont follement amoureux. Ils vont se lancer dans un nouveau projet : un casse sur Bekenstein, chez un certain Donovan Hock, riche amateur d'arts mais surtout dangereux revendeur d'armes. Et l'opération tourne au désastre. Un véritable piège, mortel ! Résumé Kasumi Goto se débarrasse de deux gardes dans un couloir d'une riche demeure. Pressée, angoissée, elle déverrouille une porte et aperçoit au sol Keiji Okuda, l'amour de sa vie, baignant dans son sang... Il y avait deux jours à peine... Dans un appartement sur Illium. Keiji était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé le logement romantiquement redécoré. Des pétales de rose, des bougies et son "Petit Oiseau", Kasumi, qu'il aime tant. Celle-ci, inquiète au sujet du procès, tenait à célébrer la non-inculpation de Abraham Rumoi... Pour lui plaire, il lui propose un nouveau projet, un véritable défi, sur une planète qu'elle ne connait pas encore. La somptueuse et riche Bekenstein, dans la Nébuleuse du Serpent. ..... Ils sont tous deux dans un module flottant au-dessus des tours de la cité de Bekenstein. Keiji est inquiet. Cette partie de leur plan, élaborée par Kasumi, lui semble bien dangereuse. Mais Kasumi le rassure, l'embrasse, et lui affirme qu'il va adorer cela... Puis, une fois la porte de la soute ouverte, elle saute dans le vide. Ils volent, leur chute amortie par une tenue-cape qui fait office de parachute. La vue est magnifique. Et ils se posent juste sur le toit-terrasse de la demeure de leur cible : Donovan Hock, un revendeur d'armes richissime amateur d'art. Keiji se moque gentiment du magnifique atterrissage de Kasumi qui minaude tout en déverrouillant la porte d'accès. Ils s'embrassent amoureusement puis pénètrent dans un immense hall. Mais leur intrusion a déclenché la lampe de sécurité et une patrouille inattendue forte de six gardes professionnels fouille le bâtiment. Keiji, surpris, craint que leur plan ne soit connu, et qu'ils soient attendus... Kasumi part en reconnaissance, en mode invisible. Puis elle attire l'attention des gardes permettant ainsi à son partenaire de progresser. Quelques coups bien portés par une ombre contre des mercenaires dépassés, et le déclenchement de son logiciel de leurre qui les attire sur une fausse piste, permettent à Kasumi de repartir tranquillement dans les étages. Au cours de leur échange radio, Keiji lui indique sa nouvelle position : au fond du grand hall au troisième niveau. Mais la communication est brutalement interrompue. Le grésillement d'une matraque électrique suivi du cri de douleur de son partenaire font oublier toute prudence à Kasumi. Ses cris et son déplacement précipité en direction du troisième étage attirent l'attention des gardes. Elle doit se frayer un chemin. Pendant ce temps, dans le hall d'exposition des pièces rares de Donovan Hock, ce dernier achève son action. A l'aide d'une dague munie d'un crochet à sa pointe, il arrache sans précaution la Graybox du cerveau de Keiji, toujours en vie. Manifestement, les souvenirs secrets contenus dans cette boite grise étaient l'objectif du piège tendu par le cruel marchand d'armes. Lorsque Kasumi arrive enfin au contact de son amant, elle le trouve mourant. Alors qu'elle pleure, effondrée, serrant ce corps qu'elle refuse de quitter, Keiji parvient à lui parler. Il lui demande de récupérer la Graybox, que grâce à elle ils seront à nouveau réunis. Il l'aimera éternellement mais elle doit absolument vivre ! A regret, Kasumi s'éloigne, invisible, une promesse à la bouche. Elle retrouvera l'amour de sa vie... par la graybox. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 11 "La super prime d'un chasseur !" Synopsis Depuis son empoisonnement par Thane Krios, Rasa est maintenue sous surveillance dans l'infirmerie de la station du Projet Lazare. Elle ne peut qu'étudier les dossiers des éventuels futurs coéquipiers du Commandant Shepard. Elle s'attaque donc au dossier concernant Zaeed Massani, un chasseur de primes. Elle a récupéré l'enregistrement d'une conversation de comptoir au Club Afterlife d'Omega. Le mercenaire y raconte avec ironie comment il a obtenu sa plus grosse prime... en détournant une frégate de guerre turienne ! Mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça ... Résumé Furieuse, Rasa apostrophe Miranda Lawson qui est en train de travailler sur le Projet Lazare. Poursuivie par un garde, elle vient de s'échapper de l'infirmerie après avoir assommé les aides-soignants. Rasa exige de savoir pourquoi elle reste en observation médicale pour une période "indéfinie" alors qu'elle se sent bien. Miranda lui explique que l'analyse du poison inconnu qui lui a été injecté n'est pas terminée et qu'il en reste des traces dans son organisme. Elle agit donc pour la protéger. Rasa, dubitative, se sent prisonnière, sous-exploitée, et exige des explications. Miranda lui renvoie sa question, et lui demande pourquoi son travail de recherches d'informations sur d'éventuels coéquipiers de Shepard n'est pas terminé, et, d'un ton plus menaçant, alors que Rasa assure que tout est prêt, l'avise qu'elle sait que cette dernière a tenté plusieurs fois d'accéder aux fichiers confidentiels du Projet Lazarre. Après un laconique "Cerberus ne fait pas de prisonniers !", Miranda renvoie Rasa à l'infirmerie étudier ses dossiers. Il s'agit de l'enregistrement d'une conversation, pris sur Omega. Au Club Afterlife, et contre une tournée au bar, Zaeed Massani sur un ton ironique répond à la question " Que peut-il bien connaître sur les frégates de guerre turiennes ?". Zaeed raconte qu'autrefois, il dirigeait les Soleils Bleus, une "milice de sécurité privée" aux activités criminelles lucratives. Certains membres du gang voulurent faire du trafic d'esclaves avec les Butariens. Zaeed s'y refusait. Alors son bras droit, Vido Santiago, lui logea une balle dans la tête. Il survécut et s'en remis "très bien" dit-il. En fait, il sombra, une bouteille à la main, parvenant presque à oublier. Mais les sarcasmes des petits voyous rallumèrent sa volonté et son désir de vengeance. Massani se ressaisit et devint un chasseur de primes indépendant, ainsi qu' un agent du Courtier de l'Ombre. Ce dernier lui proposa alors un contrat qui non seulement permettrait à Zaeed de redorer son blason et de refaire partie des plus grands, mais également se révélait financièrement très juteux. Il s'agissait de faire s'écraser au sol une frégate de guerre turienne, la Verrikan, vaisseau amiral et fleuron de la flotte turienne. Et surtout, le crash devait être ostentatoire... Zaeed rassembla une équipe : Kendo Holin, un galarien sadique, spécialiste en technologie; Tristana, une puissante biotique asari, ancienne probatrice devenue assassin, ex-petite amie et garce sans scrupule ; et Jace Reyn, jeune homme costaud, issu des Soleils bleus, admiratif et totalement loyal envers Zaeed. Parmi l'équipage de la frégate, un complice désabusé par la Hiérarchie : le commandant turien Polonis. Leur plan consistait à rejoindre la Verrikan dans le système Trebia, à profiter de son ravitaillement en combustible pour s'accrocher à sa coque, puis, grâce à Polonis, s’introduire à bord par une écoutille laissée volontairement ouverte. De là, tous les quatre se rueront sur la passerelle, s'y cloîtreront, et expédieront la Verrikan sur le caillou le plus proche. Zaeed Massani était certain d'avoir pensé à tout, mais il n'avait pas tenu compte de la présence à bord de Garkko, le chef de la sécurité du vaisseau, un turien extrêmement brutal, ex-instructeur d'académie démis de ses fonctions, et ex-agent du S.S.C. viré du service. Après avoir répété et mémorisé les manœuvres, les quatre équipiers se retrouvèrent à la station de ravitaillement en combustible près d'Essenus. La Verrikan était là, prenant le départ pour une tournée diplomatique à travers la Galaxie. S'élançant dans le vide à partir d'une navette et fonçant comme des projectiles, le commando parvint à s'accrocher à la coque de la frégate. L'écoutille visée était bien ouverte comme prévu, les câbles pour s'agripper déroulés. Ils montèrent à bord. Tout allait bien. Mais, alors qu'ils se préparaient à franchir la porte du sas après sa pressurisation, la soudaine et totale dépressurisation de ce sas les expulsa dans le vide extérieur. Le galarien qui avait déjà décroché son câble disparut dans l'espace. Les trois autres se retrouvèrent suspendus sous la coque du Verrikan. Le responsable de cela était Garkko. Il avait surpris Polonis, l'avait fait parler et avait tendu un piège aux arrivants. Mais trois d'entre eux étaient encore accrochés. Le turien dispersa ses hommes en équipes de recherche et leur intima l'ordre de lui amener les "hostiles" vivants afin qu'il puisse lui-même les interroger... Toujours ironique, Zaeed raconte que tout individu censé aurait foutu le camp. Mais qu'il fallait être complètement fou pour accepter de renoncer au montant exorbitant de la rétribution pour cette opération. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois pour le partage de cette prime... Une fois remontés à bord, l'équipe se scinda finalement en deux. L'asari et le jeune Jace partirent d'un coté faire diversion et attirer les turiens en créant du grabuge, tandis que Zaeed partait à l'opposé vers la passerelle de la frégate. Rapidement, Zaeed tomba sur Garkko qu'il maîtrisa sans difficulté. Il s'en servit comme bouclier pour progresser. Comme ils avaient déclenché le message d'urgence demandant d'abandonner le vaisseau et que l'équipage avait fui aussitôt, Zaeed ne rencontra guère d'opposition jusqu'à la porte de la passerelle. Pendant ce temps, Jace faisait le coup de feu. Il s'amusait, mais l'asari Tristana s'ennuyait et s'impatientait. Elle le planta là en face des gardes, après avoir traîtreusement verrouillé la porte du sas lui permettant de se replier. Sur la planète Impera, l'amiral Dorian est appelé au poste de contrôle de la base militaire perdue dans ce lieu éloigné de tout. Il apprend que la Varrikan vient d’apparaître sur les radars et transmet un signal de détresse suite à une attaque. Et que l'offensive ne vient pas d'autres vaisseaux mais de l'intérieur même de la frégate. La procédure standard exigera de l'abattre si elle menace leur espace aérien. Zaeed et son otage ouvrirent la porte d'accès à la passerelle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une bonne quinzaine de turiens qui les mirent en joue. Garkko jubila.... Jusqu'à ce que Tristana lui fasse exploser la tête après une arrivée discrète. Avec Zaeed et Tristana, le combat ne dura pas longtemps et la passerelle fut vite dégagée. Zaeed apprit sans tristesse qu'ils ne seraient plus que deux à se partager la prime. Il s'empressa de lancer la frégate vers le sol et se préparait à évacuer avec Tristana lorsque celle-ci le fit valser avec un champ de singularité en lui transmettant les salutations de Vido Santiago, le nouveau leader des Soleils Bleus. et l'ex-bras droit de Zaeed. Alors que Tristana, souriante, reconnaissait profiter de la situation pour boucler sans risque son autre contrat, Zaeed était en très mauvaise posture. Heureusement pour lui, le vaisseau pénétra à ce moment-là dans l'atmosphère de la planète, modifiant totalement la pesanteur sur la passerelle. Tristana, déséquilibrée, interrompit son attaque. Les ex-amants se battaient farouchement à mains nues lorsque les tirs lancés par la garnison de défense d'Impera percèrent la coque du Verrikan. Zaeed avait pu s’agripper à temps mais Tristana glissa vers le vide spatial découvert par la brèche. Elle parvint cependant in extremis à se retenir d'une main au vaisseau. Bien que l'asari lui rappela leurs bons moments, Zaeed, rancunier, se laissa glisser, sa botte droite directement dans la face de Tristana qui lacha prise et bascula dans l'espace. Puis il utilisa son élan pour accéder à une nacelle de survie, s'éjecta et atterrit après de multiples rebonds sur le sol d'Impera. Sale et secoué, mais totalement ravi, Zaeed émergea de sa nacelle à temps pour assister au crash du Varrikan. Du bon boulot et super bien payé ! Rasa, épatée, valide le dossier de Zaeed Massani. Puis elle se rend dans le laboratoire du Projet Lazare. Regardant le clone de Shépard, elle s'inquiète de ce que Cerberus va faire à Shepard. Miranda l'observe. Elle demande un entretien à l'Homme Trouble. Pour elle, Rasa est devenue un problème. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 12 "Une prière pour le Scélérat !" Synopsis Miranda Lawson s'est rendue chez l'Homme Trouble afin qu'il prenne une décision suite aux difficultés qu'elle rencontre avec Rasa. Bien que la menace se précise sur elle, Rasa, toujours retenue dans l'infirmerie du Projet Pegaze, continue à constituer ses dossiers sur les futurs équipiers du Commandant Shepard. Elle prend connaissance de la retranscription de l'entretien d'embauche chez Cerberus du drell Thane Krios. Il y raconte sa tentative d'échapper à son destin d'assassin grâce à l'amour d'une femme exceptionnelle : Irikah. Mais, " Nous devons tous marcher dans les chemins qui nous sont attribués"... a dit le prêtre Hanari. S'en écarter n'est pas sans conséquence ... Résumé A la suite de sa demande d'entrevue auprès de l'Homme Trouble (à la fin du Tome 11 ), Miranda est reçue par ce dernier. Elle lui fait part de ses doutes concernant la loyauté de Rasa. L'homme Trouble est moins scrupuleux. Pour lui, Rasa n'a jamais été digne de confiance, et puisqu'elle ne peut plus être contrôlée et qu'elle en sait trop sur le Projet Lazare, il est temps de s'en débarrasser. Rasa, enfermée dans l'infirmerie de la station Lazare et se sachant surveillée, continue à étudier les dossiers des éventuels futurs équipiers du Commandant Shepard. Elle consulte la retranscription de l'entretien d'embauche chez Cerberus de l'assassin drell Thane Krios. Ce n'est pas un inconnu pour elle... Thane Krios, afin de garantir à son futur employeur qu'il sera loyal, raconte la destruction du seul lien affectif qui aurait pu le rendre vulnérable. Remis à l'âge de 6 ans aux Hanari dans le cadre du Synacte, il a suivi sous leur autorité un entraînement intensif pour devenir un parfait assassin. Il avait 12 ans à sa première mise à mort. Un peu brouillonne d'ailleurs. Il est devenu beaucoup plus compétent en devenant adulte. Lorsque l'assassin est en mission, ni conscience, ni jugement de valeur ne rentrent en ligne de compte. Il devient un simple instrument qui tue. Comme si son âme était allée dormir. Un jour, cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assassiner un criminel de guerre galarien, le crane de celui-ci centré dans le viseur de son fusil, une femme drell s'est soudainement et volontairement interposée entre lui et sa cible. Irikah. belle, sans peur, le fixant de ses yeux magnifiques sans le voir, prévenant le galarien du danger - Un inconnu pourtant pour elle - lui demandant de fuir alors qu'elle restait là, dans la ligne de mire, fixant le sniper, indignée ! "Comment osez-vous ?" C'était inconcevable ! Toute la conscience et les jugements de valeur refirent surface et submergèrent Thane Krios. Après quelques jours d'égarement, le drell décida de partir en quête de cette femme. Il se mit à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il la pista de la même manière que ses cibles. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire... Irikah était une biologiste. Elle menait des recherches sur un vaccin contre une maladie rare des Hanari. Mais certains souhaitaient qu'elle interrompt ses recherches... Alors qu'elle est en pleine expérience, des mercenaires pénètrent dans son laboratoire. Agressifs, vulgaires, mécontents de la voir encore présente alors que leur première visite destructrice aurait dû la faire déguerpir. Le meneur, un turien, se fait très menaçant, tandis que son acolyte, un drell puissant, se prépare à tout détruire avec sa masse à crochet. Une ombre s'approche en silence. Et le drell musclé se fait rompre le cou... Le turien réagit vite. Son épée jaillit et égratigne Thane Krios qu'il prend pour un garde du corps. Mais, ce faisant, il a tourné le dos à Irikah. Et la biologiste lui enfonce le crane avec un objet saisi au hasard. Les deux morts à ses pieds, Irikah, très calme, explique brièvement le motif de l'attaque à cet inconnu qui n'est manifestement pas l'un des mercenaires. Puis, elle lui demande qui il est. Quand il lui dit être l'assassin qu'elle a interrompu, elle se met violemment en colère et appelle la Sécurité. Thane Krios la supplie. Il donne la mort, elle défend la vie. Elle doit le sauver ! Irikha accepte de garder Thane à ses cotés, d'abord par compassion, puis par amitié. Elle lui ouvre l'esprit à d'autres univers, lui apprend à vivre normalement. Elle est son guide, sa lumière, et lui la protège. Elle lui a pardonné. Leur relation a bien évoluée, mais, pour aller plus loin, Thane Krios doit se libérer de son engagement comme assassin auprès des Hanari. Il retourne donc voir le prêtre qui l'a formé. Bien que très fier de son élève, ce dernier est réticent à sa demande. " Nous devons tous marcher dans les chemins qui nous sont attribués " et les Portes-Flammes ont choisi de faire de Thane un assassin. " Tous ne sont pas destinés au bonheur." Le drell argumente humblement sur les croyances des Hanari, et sur l'absolu méconnaissance du prêtre concernant l'avenir de Thane, dont, justement, c'est peut être la destinée. Et le prêtre Hanari le désengage du Synacte. Il est libre ! Le retour auprès d'Irikha est joyeux. L'amitié se transforme en amour, et le mariage ne se fait pas attendre. Tout semble conduire au bonheur. Mais Thane Krios reste perturbé. Sa femme lui offre alors une médaille qui apportait la paix intérieure à son propre père. Et puis nait Kolyat, leur fils. Thane Krios souhaite se comporter en bon père, mais lui-même n'en ayant jamais eu, on le voit nettoyer son fusil, ignorant son fils perplexe. sans compétence professionnelle "civile", il est contraint d'accepter les emplois sans intérêt de la main-d'oeuvre non qualifiée, d'obéir à des contremaîtres vindicatifs et méprisants tout en sachant qu'il pourrait les tuer avec un seul doigt. Au bout de quelques années, et avec l'accord d'Irikah qui comprend son mal-être, il renonce et décide de redevenir un assassin, en indépendant. Tout d'abord très prudent et soucieux de rester près de sa famille, l'assassin contrôle sa vie et retrouve une certaine sérénité. Mais il est doué, et donc, bientôt sollicité pour des contrats plus difficiles, plus longs, et plus loin de chez lui. Des contrats où il retrouve cette non-conscience qu'il apprécie d'ailleurs. L'un de ces contrats l'a amené à éliminer trois butariens, les meneurs d'esclavagistes s'approvisionnant sur les colonies Hanari. Les butariens veulent se venger et achète la révélation de son identité auprès du Courtier de l'Ombre. Ils craignent le drell assassin et n'envisagent pas de l'affronter face à face. Ils patientent jusqu'à ce qu'un contrat entraîne Thane Krios très loin de son foyer. Et ils se précipitent sur sa famille. Irikha les aperçoit et a juste le temps de cacher son fils. Elle se prépare à les affronter. Thane Krios est chez lui, effondré. Son fils est réconforté par un agent. La pièce est maculée de sang. Pire qu'un massacre ! Une barbarie... Le drell sombre. La vengeance l'appelle. Il laisse tout derrière lui. L'assassin part en chasse... Ce n'est d'ailleurs plus un assassin, tuant rapidement, proprement et sans douleur. C'est un tueur violent, sanguinaire, sans pitié. De ceux qui ont participé à l'agression contre sa famille, tous vont mourir de sa main. Lentement. Douloureusement. Il ne reste plus que leur chef, l'ignoble meurtrier commandité pour ce crime. Ce sera le dernier acte de ce qui a été sa propre vie, avant de redevenir un simple instrument de mort. Thane Krios le tient au bout du viseur de son Viper de précision. Comme le galarien d'autrefois... Les drells ont une mémoire parfaite. Chaque instant du passé, chaque sensation peuvent être remémorés exactement comme la première fois. Irikah est là... Debout entre la cible et son assassin, fixant le sniper des ses yeux aux couleurs de coucher de soleil, tremblante d'indignation.. "Comment osez-vous ?" Mais, aujourd'hui, Thane appuie malgré tout sur la gâchette. La balle traverse l'apparition d'Irikha qui s'écroule et disparaît. Définitivement morte. Thane Krios se dresse devant l'ordure qui a torturé sa femme. Bien que blessé, ce dernier fanfaronne et se vante du plaisir qu'il en a retiré. La douleur et la peur seront au rendez-vous de sa mort... Ailleurs. Plus tard. Thane Krios s'apprête à jeter dans la mer la médaille que lui avait offert Irikha. La Paix intérieure ? Ce n'était pas son chemin. Il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait acquis. " Nous devons tous marcher dans les chemins qui nous sont attribués " Désormais, quelque soit la destination, même dans les abîmes ou l'obscurité, il ne s'écartera plus de la voie tracée, jusqu'à sa fin. Mass Effect Foundation Tome 13 "Cette Danse vide de sens !" Synopsis Rasa, confinée dans l'infirmerie de la station de recherche du projet Lazare, se sait sous haute surveillance et menacée par Miranda Lawson. Il y a bien longtemps, quelqu'un lui avait dit que personne n'était digne de confiance... Que les gens vous trahissaient à la première occasion qui se présentait... A cette époque-là, elle subissait... Elle n'était rien... Plus tard, elle a cru en Cerberus. En son avenir... Elle a "dansé" pour l'Homme Trouble. Mais celui-ci l'a trompée. Et maintenant, il veut l'éliminer. Elle va tout faire pour s'enfuir de la station de recherche. Mais elle ne partira pas seule... Elle emmènera un être qui, comme elle, a été trahi et rejeté... Et, ensemble, ils finiront par représenter quelque chose ! Résumé 2160, à l'intérieur d'un astéroïde minier en orbite autour de la géante gazeuse Themis. ( un an avant le tome 1 de Mass Effect Foundation ) Un individu menaçant rase le crâne d'une fillette en pleurs. Désormais, elle sera Rasa, un garçon, un voleur, chargé de piller les mineurs et de rapporter le butin à ce Brocktun qui l'a achetée avec droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Elle lui appartient... 2184. Base Cerberus du projet Lazare. Miranda Lawson le lui a bien fait comprendre.( début du Tome 11 de Mass Effect Foundation ) Elle, Rasa, appartient à Cerberus. Vivante ou... morte. Mais cela, Rasa ne peut le supporter. Le passé ne se répétera plus jamais... Vêtue comme une scientifique, et suivie par un Méca léger, Rasa se rend dans le laboratoire où se trouve le clone de Shepard. Des chercheurs regardent avec nostalgie cet être sur lequel ils ont tant travaillé et qui va être mis au rebut. Alors qu'elle leur demande de signer l'autorisation de sortie du clone, Rasa est reconnue par un agent de sécurité. Fin de l'approche rusée en douceur. Les armes parlent aussitôt. Gardes et chercheurs tombent. Au centre de surveillance de la station, l'écran de la vidéosurveillance du laboratoire du clone devient noir. Le contact est rompu. Miranda Lawson est de suite avisée. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passe, tous les écrans de la base se mettent à diffuser en boucle l'annonce publicitaire du dernier film du Spectre Hanari Blasto, " Requiem pour un moissonneur " - certainement inspiré par l'attaque du moissonneur sur la Citadelle. ( fin de mass Effect 1 ) Les systèmes de sécurité sont également hors service. C'est un sabotage sur l'unité centrale informatique de la base ! Un virus ? Miranda devine immédiatement. La responsable est Rasa ! Accompagnée de gardes et de Mécas, dont un méca d'assaut, Lawson se lance à la recherche de la saboteuse et... se prend une intense douche froide lorsque les systèmes anti-incendie de la station se déclenchent. Mines de Thémis. La petite Rasa se fait surprendre en train de piller un casier dans les vestiaires. L'homme est grand, fort, violent. Il l'attrape et la projette dans un casier. Il la menace de mort, le poing prêt à frapper. Dans le casier, la main de Rasa, terrifiée, se referme sur un poignard de combat. Un geste instinctif de défense... et la brute tombe, ensanglantée. Station Lazare. Rasa et son Méca M1 ont chargé la cuve du clone et sont parvenus, trempés mais sans opposition, à l'accès au sas vers le pont d'envol de la station. Alors que Rasa enfile tranquillement le casque du scaphandre, la Sécurité débarque. Miranda, mortellement caustique, projette Rasa au sol d'une puissante attaque biotique. Le Méca M1 n'a plus de munitions. Miranda ordonne : "Tuez-la et récupérez le clone !" Tout semble perdu. Mais Rasa a prévu ce revers, et les Mécas ont reçu leurs instructions : la protéger ainsi que la cuve du clone. Les gardes sont abattus par le méca d'assaut, les mécas légers immobilisent et évacuent une Miranda furieuse. Il est temps de rejoindre la navette. Le poignard sanglant en main, la petite Rasa en panique a regagné le refuge de Brocktun, son "propriétaire". Ce dernier se met en colère contre l'enfant en entendant son récit... Le Méca M1 tire la cuve du clone sur le pont d'envol. La navette est à portée de main. La Sécurité ne les a pas détectés. Tout va... Mal ! Miranda Lawson les a retrouvés et sectionne le bras droit du Méca M1 d'un tir de fusil de précision. Entre les tirs, Rasa tente de négocier. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le clone puisque Cerberus ne s'en sert plus ? Quelle menace oblige la très intelligente Miranda à servir si fidèlement ce timbré d'Homme trouble ? Et, tandis que le Méca M1 s'interpose entre les deux femmes afin de permettre à Rasa de gagner la navette, Miranda répond que l'Homme Trouble l'a sauvée et qu'elle lui doit tout, que Cerberus avait également offert objectif et prospérité à Rasa mais que cette dernière avait tout rejeté. Le Méca MI 1 subit les attaques biotiques de Miranda pendant que Rasa charge la cuve du clone dans la navette et rétorque que chaque "cadeau" de Cerberus s'accompagnait de conditions. Si Miranda apprécie d'être une marionnette, ce n'est pas/plus son cas. Rasa ne dansera plus jamais pour les autres... Alors que Miranda se rapproche dangereusement de la navette, le Méca M1 à moitié disloqué s'accroche à elle et se fait imploser. Cette diversion permet à rasa de décoller et de se mettre hors de portée. Bureau de l'Homme Trouble. Miranda, contrite mais déterminée, rend compte de son échec. Elle veut pourchasser Rasa, mais l'Homme Trouble refuse. Les Moissonneurs arrivent. Il faut se concentrer sur la réanimation du Commandant Shepard. Certes, Rasa détient le clone. Mais ce n'est pas le véritable Shepard. Elle l'apprendra bientôt à ses dépens. Rasa adulte pénètre dans un local dans les Mines de Thémis, ce local où, il y a 24 ans, elle avait finalement tué la crapule à qui elle "appartenait" d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, un poignard ensanglanté qui venait juste de servir... La cuve du clone est là, reliée à des tubes. Elle va veiller sur SON Shepard. Il sera meilleur et plus fort que l'original, et, surtout, il ne la trahira jamais. Ensemble, ils ne subiront plus. Ils seront une force. Ils REPRESENTERONT QUELQUE CHOSE ! ( FIN ) __INDEX__ de:Mass Effect: Foundation en:Mass Effect: Foundation es:Mass Effect: Fundación it:Mass Effect: Foundation pl:Mass Effect: Foundation ru:Mass Effect: Основание uk:Mass Effect: Підстава Catégorie:Comics Catégorie:Mass Effect Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mass Effect 3 Catégorie:DLC Mass Effect 3 Catégorie:Mass Effect 2 Catégorie:Fondation